five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragons
'Biology' Are incredibly Magical and intelligent race of flying lizards that were once the dominant species of the Wizard World/Earthland. Dragons were so strong and durable that a new form of Magic had to be invented to combat them. As all other forms of Magic could not pierce their scales. Dragons are also able to speak the language of humans. When Dragons scales are removed the lose their color and turn white they can also be weaved into clothing example being Natsu's scarf. They however don't appear to lose their ability certain magics example being his scarf protected him from Zeref Dragneel death curse and turned black. 'Culture' Dragons think themselves above humans and some of them seeing humans as merely a food source. However some dragons believe in co-existence with Humans with some the dragons and humans in Ishgar living peacefully. the Dragon Civil war was a war between Dragons against and for co-existence along with Humans supported co existence. Some Dragons have even took in an raised orphaned children such as Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeeney and have even taught them Dragon Slayer Magic to make the Child more like them. Some Dragons in Ishgar around 400 years ago actually formed countries with humans example being the destroyed Kingdom Of Dragnof 'Strengths' Dragons were so strong 400 years ago in the wizard world that they dominated majority of the land and were most dominant species more so than the Humans/Wizards. In fact it would usually take only one dragon destroy a city and Rogue Cheney (Future counterpart) was confident that seven would be more than enough to would wipe out the human race. All Dragons have an Immense amount of Magic Power which excreted can cause fear into their foes. Dragons are so strong that Dragon Slayers Magic was only way to combat and kill one as all other magic could not pierce their scales. Dragons appear to have longer lifespans than humans as Acnologia is around 400 years old. However they do eventually die as examples such as Atlas Flame. Dragons also have the ability to enchant their magic into Humans of their choosing turning them into Dragon Slayers. They to able to give humans other abilities example is Atlas Flame who gave Flare Corona the Magic to manipulate her hair. It is shown that most attacks from their worlds so far can't truly harm a Dragon such was when Franky tried to fire a Beam at Acnologia it just bounced of him. Magic Dragons are capable of performing magic like humans. Enchantment Immense Durability Dragon Soul Technique 'Weaknesses' One of the Only known ways to kill dragon is Dragon Slayers's Magic. This because all other forms of attacks just harmlessly bounces of their scales. Dragons however can also be harmed by other dragons. 'List of Dragons' 'Natural Dragons' *Igneel *Animus *Atlas Flame *Grandeeney *Metalicana *Wiesslogia *Belserion *Skiadrum *Zirconis *Rock Dragon *Motherglare *Dark Dragon *Scissor Runner *Levia *Mercuphobia *Ignia *Aldoron *Selene *Viernes 'Human turned Dragons' *Acnologia *Irene Belserion *Elefseria 'Trivia' Category:Wizard World Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Races Category:Immense Power Category:Dragon